


Let the sun go down on your anger

by helenayang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenayang/pseuds/helenayang
Summary: 「你又不是我的指揮官，艾佛斯。」尼爾說。但艾佛斯的手指指向天花板，對他露出一個惹人厭的微笑。「但他是。」他說完準備轉身離開，又回頭補了一句。「享受一下閒閒沒事的生活。這是老闆的命令」
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Let the sun go down on your anger

「我不能接受。」尼爾抗議。

「那就變成六週了。」艾佛斯無情地宣布。像極了電影裡的邪惡反派。「這不會是你最後一次被逆轉子彈打到。等你的腿能正常跑起來，我們再來討論任務的事情。」

「你又不是我的指揮官，艾佛斯。」尼爾說。但艾佛斯的手指指向天花板，對他露出一個惹人厭的微笑。

「但他是。」他說完準備轉身離開，又回頭補了一句。「享受一下閒閒沒事的生活。這是老闆的命令」

**他恨他的老闆** 。尼爾盯著那扇關上的門想。但那又不是真的，所以他邊生悶氣邊躺回病床上，詛咒他掛在懸吊床上不爭氣的腳。他拆掉石膏那天，整個小隊的人都擠進病房，在他的繃帶和紗布上大肆塗鴉，尼爾得到後天出院才能擺脫它們，和擺脫醫院可怕的飲食與消毒水味，然後四十多天的休假將會等著他，沒有行動自由，沒有近況簡報，只有關在安全屋裡足不出戶的選項，如果運氣不好，他可能接連一個月連太陽都曬不到。

尼爾煩悶地翻過身，把臉埋進醫院粗糙的枕頭裡。他的眼角瞥見一張紙，壓在他的枕頭底下，而他很確信在艾佛斯進門前那裏什麼都沒有。

他伸出手，拿出一個沒有封口也沒有署名的信封，裡面是一張房卡，還有名片，上面寫著一連串的數字，以及在只有地址的背面寫道， _安全屋_ ，還有 _別回去你的公寓_ 。他認得那個地址，那串電話號碼的主人，和他手寫的字跡。他把名片靠在自己的嘴唇，閉上眼睛，聞到記憶裡那男人公寓會有的沈靜香氣，和他慣用的木質香水氣息。

尼爾已經有一陣子沒見到他了，久到都忘了去算他們分別的時間。

他把東西丟到一旁，起身開始拆卸懸吊床的綁帶，提早放他中槍的腳自由，等待一小時後進門的護士氣急敗壞地罵人。因為他是鐵了心至少要提早一天出院的，就算那直接違背他們老闆的命令。

* * *

安全屋通常是位於市郊的普通公寓，非常普通的那種，不能挑治安敗壞的犯罪熱點，也不能在顯眼的高級住宅區。最重要的是保持低調，別引起任何注意。安全屋通常會隱匿在一棟居住數百戶的中古大樓裡，有整齊劃一的外觀、門窗、逃生梯，從外面也看不出任何一點個人特色。它們的室內通常不會有傢俱，就算有，也會在被選中那一刻給徹底肢解開來，連同牆壁和地板和任何能藏匿物品的地方，因為安全屋之所以叫安全屋，就是住進去的人有點性命堪憂，你要有足夠的牛奶和麵包，但也要有隨手可得的重裝武器與彈藥。

尼爾住過的安全屋通常是這樣的，而不是位於中心商業區，每晚價位看起來不太妙的飯店式公寓。

而他也不認為這裡真的是安全屋。尼爾來過這裡好幾次了，有一次甚至是從窗戶爬進來的；那男人稱這裡為家，幫牆壁重新刷過油漆，為臥室換上新的地毯，還在浴室掛了一幅品味欠佳的油畫。他不認為這裏像其他的臨時住所一樣可以隨意的交換、拋棄或毀滅，把僅存的個人特色抹滅地一點也不剩。尼爾知道自己不該主動聯繫他，但事關工作原則，他還是在進屋子前掏出手機，在收件人欄位輸入一串電話號碼。

_你確定這就是安全屋？_ 尼爾把訊息發了出去。他說不定正困在某場會議裡面，某個場面混亂的槍戰裡，或某個逆行的時間線上，真的要得到回覆可能得花上好幾天。

結果一分鐘內他就回信了。 _你在那裡很安全_ 。來信者寫道。 _別嘗試撬開門鎖，不然整層樓的警報都會響的_ 。

_好吧_ 。尼爾扮了個鬼臉，乖乖拿感應卡打開房門。

門在他走進玄關後自動喀嚓一聲鎖上，尼爾脫下大衣，拉著行李箱走進公寓客廳。這裡的一切和他上次造訪時沒什麼兩樣，茶几上的水果還是新鮮的，沙發上的抱枕擺出完美的間距，落地窗永遠都是鎖起來的，單向防彈玻璃，就算窗簾全都拉開也無所謂，就連那張雙人床也整理得整整齊齊，只有一只遺留在床頭櫃的酒杯才讓這裡像有個活人定居過。

看起來他要霸佔這間公寓一陣子了。 **他的公寓** 。直到這時尼爾才有些不自在起來。他通常是來這裡開會的，還有做愛，很多次的做愛，或兩件事輪流進行，總之會有個目的，但這是他第一次獨自待在他的公寓裡，要漫無目的地、普普通通的生活一段日子，開會或做愛可能都比這個簡單。 _他到底為什麼把自己的家當安全屋？_ 或許這才是問題的核心， _還是他在每一個地方都有這樣的房子，鋪上相同的地毯，掛上一模一樣的畫作，稱之為家但又不是真實意義上的家，只是用詞不精確造成的誤解呢？_

尼爾嘶了一聲，他的傷口開始抽痛起來。他決定停止思考這些事，捲起袖子，開始把他接下來幾天的用品一件件從行李箱裡挖出來。

* * *

房子裡真的該有的都有。冰箱塞滿肉類與乳製品，蔬菜佔據整個冷凍櫃，他從電磁爐下方的櫃子裡找到一大堆水果罐頭，上頭疊著幾罐萊姆汁和琴酒，尼爾哼著歌把它們拿了出來，調出一杯加檸檬片的琴湯尼，把培根和番茄丟進煮熟的義大利麵隨意翻炒，反正怎麼做都比醫院的食物要來得美味。

他目前還是得拖著腿走路，把盤子和酒杯端到客廳花了他不少時間，最後總算在沙發上安頓下來，打開電視，就著一部八十多年前的老電影吃起晚餐。

尼爾的視線不時會往右邊飄去，看那張空無一人的扶手椅，回想自己和這間房子的主人共有過的記憶。男人喜歡坐在那張扶手椅上想事情，轉著筆審閱文件，和他討論幾個念頭的雛形，關於過去或是未來的事情。他其實不總是那麼嚴肅，世人刻板印象裡的美式幽默仍然存在他的身上，他會開朗大笑，會講無聊的雙關語，也會游刃有餘地和別人調情，他甚至算得上是個真誠的人，情感豐沛而直率，而那是他喜歡他的其中一點。尼爾有時會咬著筆看他，只為了等他潔癖發作把筆從他嘴裡抽出來，就算是在其他人在場的時候；如果沒有其他人在場，他會在丟掉筆後用嘴堵住他的笑聲，在沙發上脫光他的衣服，也脫掉他自己的衣服，對他展現更多豐沛而直率的情感。

——就在這張沙發上。想到這裡，尼爾就挪動身體，把沙發椅墊掀起來看看，除了幾個黏在椅架上的彈匣外什麼都沒有。他拍拍椅墊，重新躺進沙發裡，把盤裡最後一點東西掃進嘴巴。

一開始都是意外，尼爾每次過夜都會留下一點東西，他的皮帶，袖扣，鋼筆，皺巴巴的領帶，但之後就演變成幼稚心作祟的實驗。不是什麼佔有慾或領地意識，純粹只是想看看他的反應，把他們都往前推一步，看看這條路能走到哪裡。但男人從來沒提起過，尼爾也不會開口問它們去了哪裡，東西搞丟了就換一個新的，等下一次再把它們弄丟在這棟公寓的某個地方。他們開始這段誰也沒明說的關係已經將近一年，相較於身邊大部分感情生活失敗的人們，尼爾知道自己得到的夠多了，而他們兩人或許就注定只能在這裡停滯不前，但有時尼爾還是會抱有希望，想去定義它，定義他們，找個理由填滿自己鼓脹焦躁的內心，而他至今還想不到更好的作法。

叉子刮過盤底的聲音讓他瞬間驚醒。電影開始跑起工作人員的名單，搭配過於濫情的片尾樂曲，熟悉的痛覺似乎又回來了，尼爾捲起褲管，去檢查逆轉子彈造成的傷口，過了這麼久仍然血紅的嚇人，仍然會在腿彎錯角度時傳來劇烈的疼痛。

他關掉電視，把剩下的琴湯尼一口氣喝光，越過茶几去拿他的藥瓶和針頭。

* * *

_這裡有一支牙刷_ 。尼爾站在洗手台前面，看著那支擺在玻璃杯上的牙刷想著。

他記得這支牙刷怎麼來的。他們上一次碰面剛好是雨天，而他終於把他家的備品給用光了。尼爾跑了三條街才找到一間二十四小時營業的超商，買了一支五美金的友善地球牙刷回來，然後他們莫名其妙地開始了一場以環保餐具陰謀論為主題的激烈辯論。尼爾最後放棄和他爭吵，光溜溜地走出浴室，揪著男人的衣領把他帶進淋浴間，以一場蒸氣奔騰且濕漉漉的性愛結束這個話題，成功把五美金的牙刷拋在腦後。

然後出現在這裡。尼爾拿起它，握把上的標語曾逗得男人發笑（ _為地球而刷！_ ）。這算是他意外留在這裡的一部分，但尼爾不曾在這裡找到自己留下的東西， _任何東西_ ，如果男人前幾次都知道要把他留過的東西處理掉，自然應該也不會漏掉這個。

可能是藥效的關係，他又變得昏昏欲睡起來了。尼爾還是快速地刷完牙，隨意沾水抹了抹臉，頭髮還沒完全擦乾就倒到床上去。他有張寬敞好睡的床，絲質柔軟的棉被，枕頭比醫院的要來得舒服太多，木質香芬的味道輕柔地環繞著他，尼爾闔上眼睛，連燈都沒關就睡著了。

下一次醒來時，床邊的室內電話正在大肆作響。尼爾花了一番功夫才把手從棉被裡伸出來，在床頭櫃摸索那支電話，接聽時他的臉還埋在棉被裡。「嘿。」

「嘿你個頭。」那個男人的聲音傳來。「你的腿如何了？」

「......還能走路？」

「聽起來不是很好。」

「真的沒那麼嚴重。」尼爾揉了揉眼睛，還是很想睡。「他們給了我兩個月份的藥，還滿有效的。」

男人沈默了一會兒。「沙發底下有個滾筒。」他說。「舒緩肌肉滿有用的，試試看。」

「知道了。」尼爾打了個哈欠。「我的公寓被炸飛了嗎？」

「沒那麼誇張。」他聽見男人手指敲在桌面的聲音。「他們抓到那個開槍射中你的人了。」

尼爾的手伸向右腿，手指描繪他傷疤的形狀。「逆行的人？」

「逆行的人，失去氧氣罩就什麼都肯說了。」男人平靜地說。「他現在也不需要了。」

聽起來那個人已經窒息而死了。尼爾翻了個身，在床上胡亂伸懶腰，腳趾彎曲又鬆開，並慶幸他的腿沒因此報復他。他把話筒開成擴音放在旁邊，把另一顆枕頭抱在懷裡。「你留著我的牙刷。」尼爾最終還是說了這個。

男人聞言笑出聲。「它價值五美金。」他說。「你講了一大堆跟自然分解有關的概念，但我只記得這個。」

_我留過更有價值的東西在這裡_ 。尼爾想， _像是我，或許你沒注意到_ 。他努力在意識邊緣聽著電話另一端的聲音，風灌進話筒的厚重嗡嗡聲，海浪濺起拍打在岸上的嘩啦聲，人群低沈地相互喊叫聲，聽起來像愛沙尼亞語，也可能是芬蘭語，他不確定，他最近才開始學的而且止痛藥的作用力實在太強了，但他實在又不想這麼快就掛掉電話。

「我會等你睡著。」男人彷彿能讀到他的心似的說。「快點睡吧。能睡覺是好事。」

「你又怎麼能知道我睡著了呢？」尼爾埋在棉被裡悶悶地說。

「直覺。」他帶著笑意說。「晚安，尼爾。」

尼爾順從地闔上眼，這次他足足睡了十四個小時，醒來時已經是隔天中午了。他以為那通電話存在於夢境裡，以至於當他按下通話紀錄，看見一通半夜兩點的來電時感到有些驚奇。他記得和男人的交談很快就結束了，但紀錄顯示電話足足持續了一個多小時才被掛掉。

他緩慢走進浴室，從鏡子裡看見自己止不住的傻笑。尼爾很快地板起一張臉，奮力地刷牙，把愚蠢的笑容怪罪給止痛藥的副作用，就算他明白這根本毫無道理。

* * *

第二週時尼爾摔破了一組茶具，並發現了一扇暗門。

疼痛通常會有警告，像暴雨前的烏雲，地震前的轟鳴，讓他及早抓住些什麼坐下來，但這次疼痛選擇在他端著茶壺走進客廳時重擊他的腿，尼爾逃過了潑灑一地的熱水，但茶壺和糖罐就沒這麼幸運，他又太心急要撿起碎片而割傷了手指，尼爾把他懂的所有語言裡的髒話全罵了一遍，把無名指含進嘴裡，決定等等再來清理爛攤子。

尼爾走到浴室去，打開洗手台上的鏡箱，在諸多盥洗用品間胡亂尋找。這個男人大概有七種不同的刮鬍膏品牌，以及無數個他沒聽過的鬍鬚保養品；尼爾還找到了一把槍，兩把瑞士刀，以及一盒全新的保險套， _拆都沒拆過_ ，他注意到，然後發現他甚至想不起他們從什麼開始放棄防護措施這件事的，他把那些東西推到旁邊去 ，沒受傷的那隻手朝裡頭繼續摸索。

—— **然後喀一聲** ，置物櫃最底的木板彈開來了。這就像是電影裡的劇情，主角意外按到某個機關，意外打開一道神秘的暗門，而主角的思考速度會被放慢數百倍，無視所有要他停下的徵兆執意向前，就像尼爾現在在做的一樣：他把擋在木板前的東西拿了下來，放在洗手台上，緩緩拉開那扇門。

門後面擺滿了藥罐，全部都是藥罐，清一色的暗橘色玻璃瓶、黑瓶蓋與白色說明標籤。有些罐子是空的，事實上空罐多到一個匪夷所思的地步，尼爾拿起其中一個，他認得這種藥的名字，還有功能，他們不時會有幾個被強制卸職的夥伴，很多人在真正崩潰以前，都服用這種藥物很長的一段時間。

_逆轉太多次的後遺症，_ 有次艾佛斯和他解釋，在又一個人被抬上擔架送走後。 _好一點的就像調時差一樣，狀況糟的就得依賴藥物才有辦法入睡。你和我算幸運的_ ，艾佛斯當時聳聳肩， _但誰知道五年十年後會怎麼樣呢？說不定我們也會睡不著了。_

_能睡覺是好事_ 。尼爾想起男人昨晚說的話。他發現自己從來沒有看著男人睡覺的記憶，一次也沒有。他站在那裡像有一世紀那麼久，才開始慢慢把一切恢復原狀，放回木板，關上置物櫃的門。他打開水龍頭，用冷水沖洗傷口，直到傷口不再滲血，抽了張紙巾把無名指給包起來。

_那個男人在五年十年前，又是個怎樣的人呢？_ 接下來的一整天他都在想這件事情，清掃碎片的時候，注射止痛藥的時候，以及成功地重新泡一壺茶，安全端上茶几的時候。

* * *

「然後他說，『小妞，大人在講話，妳該滾到一邊去』。」艾佛斯裝出奇怪的美國腔。「於是惠勒揍斷他的鼻樑，拿他的臉去擦吧檯桌子，把一百多公斤的壯漢踹下樓梯。」

「聽起來值得買票觀賞。」尼爾心不在焉地回答，一邊把櫛瓜和番茄翻面，關掉抽油煙機。「還有發生什麼事嗎？」

「這就是所有我能在電話裡跟你講的事。對了——」艾佛斯停頓了一下，聽起來像是吞了一口酒。「老闆前天回來了。他有問起你的傷勢。你的腿現在如何了？」

他把蔬菜擺盤的動作僵硬了一秒鐘。「好的差不多了，我已經很久沒感覺到傷口疼痛了。聽著——」他忍不住問。「我可以提早一週歸隊嗎？我有很多東西要跟上吧？」

「那不是我能決定的。我又不是你的指揮官。」他簡直能想像艾佛斯聳肩的樣子。「你知道老闆的個性。」

_我可能不會知道。_ 尼爾在心裡回答， _如果他想知道我的傷勢和我的藥，他可以打通電話就行。_ 他最後隨便找個藉口掛掉電話，從冰箱拿出一瓶啤酒，今天的天氣不錯，而他實在太需要空調以外的空氣了，他用了幾秒覆蓋掉保全設定，成功打開客廳的落地窗，帶著午餐與酒來到陽台的座位區。

自從那通半夜的電話後，男人沒有再嘗試聯繫他。這不是尼爾失去他消息最久的一次，但是是第一次尼爾無法完全掌握事情的全貌，艾佛斯又專業地不肯告訴他任何工作上的訊息；所以尼爾做了很多事來轉移注意力，拿水桶當啞鈴做負重訓練，看完整整八季的《美國恐怖故事》，讀完男人家裡所有毛姆的書，烤出人生第一顆蛋糕然後分三天吃掉它，任何能讓他忘掉自己被關在一間公寓裡的事，讓他分心不去想那個男人的事。全部都沒有成功，尼爾還是擔心的要命，差點把剩下的止痛劑一次打完，最後靠著僅存的理智在動手前停下來，改去嘗試瑜伽，冥想，還有自慰，一天次數有點太多的自慰，反正他沒辦法停止想起他，那乾脆就做得更徹底一點。

**他恨他的老闆** 。尼爾把叉子舉到眼前，想像自己把浴室的克林姆畫作四處亂刮，和那個男人看見時會有的驚恐表情。

他褲子的口袋傳來震動。尼爾看了手機螢幕一眼，接起未知號碼的來電。

「你真的得待在室內。」多日無消無息的男人劈頭就說。「你現在就是個顯眼的靶子。」

「我需要新鮮空氣。」尼爾說，往嘴裡丟了一顆番茄。

「前提是你能活著呼吸新鮮空氣。」

「我活得還不錯，謝謝關心。」

「艾佛斯說你越來越暴躁了。」

「艾佛斯可以管好他自己的事情就好。」

尼爾忍不住地提高音量說。他實在不該用這種態度對他講話，艾佛斯說得對，他的脾氣的確隨著日子增加而越來越糟糕了。電話另一頭暫且沒了聲音。尼爾煩悶地四處張望，他發現陽台桌下有不少舊報紙，索性抽了一疊出來，準備打發時間，等待男人開口責罵他，或說些更糟的話。

在他打算先開口道歉前，男人說話了。「你確定你的腳都好了？」

尼爾停頓了一下。「我很確定。」他認真地說。「我只是想快點重新適應環境，我真的休息太久了。」

有段時間裡，話筒那端只有男人粗重的呼吸聲。「好吧，我找個人過去幫你檢查。」他說道。「沒意外的話，提早一週應該不成問題。」

尼爾高興地簡直要唱起歌來。「感謝上帝，我馬上回到室內。」他推開椅子，舊報紙夾在腋下，拿著空盤和酒瓶推開陽台的門。「我已經站起來了，我已經一腳跨過門框了，看——我已經進來了。」

「我裝的是感應器，不是監視器。尼爾。」男人輕笑出聲。「然後這也不是條件交換，這是我的專業判斷。」

「專業判斷，沒有問題。」他敷衍地說道，接著想起自己幾分鐘前才為這男人的了無音訊而生氣。「你有睡覺嗎？」他脫口而出問，把碗盤丟進水槽裡頭。

男人發出一聲奇怪的 _呃_ 。「為什麼這麼問？」

「只是隨口問問。」尼爾抓了抓頭髮。「艾佛斯說你前天才回來。」

「艾佛斯真的該管好他自己的事情就好。」他聽見一陣開門聲，以及一聲 _老闆_ 。「我該走了，回頭見。」

掛上電話後，尼爾回到廚房中島，坐在高腳椅上翻看舊報紙的頭條，大部分是政治，以及政治人物之間的口水戰，森林大火連續兩天躍上頭版，並在第三天被一個他沒聽過名字的歌手結婚的消息取代。偶爾也會有他的國家的事情，大部分是負面的，自從脫歐以來他的國家就不曾有什麼值得上頭版的好消息，就算沒被強迫待在安全屋裡這麼久，他也已經有一陣子沒關注家鄉的事情了。

尼爾繼續翻下去，直到發現下面那份不是報紙，而是一疊裝訂好的A4紙張。裝訂的地方凹痕十分明顯，看起來似乎被翻閱很多次了。

尼爾把那疊紙轉到正面，看著封面那一長串的標題，然後瞪大眼睛。

**這是他的碩士論文。**

尼爾覺得有隻手伸進自己的胸腔，往他的心臟痛揍一拳。那是他碩士論文的標題沒錯，整整五年的研究所時間，尼爾都困在一場盛大的暗物質檢測實驗裡，將他對應用物理學的熱情燃燒幾乎到殆盡；他把整個實驗過程寫進論文裡，用了六個月完成口試，得了好幾個學術期刊的獎。連一些碩士班的老師都看不懂他在寫什麼，一個只學過怎麼當情報員的理科初學者就更不太可能看得懂。

尼爾翻過一頁又一頁，底線與螢光筆的註記密密麻麻的，上頭貼的便條紙寫滿男人的筆記：暗物質、反物質、勒克斯-澤普林實驗、第一階段實驗、電子伏特—— _大質量弱相互作用粒子（Weakly interacting massive particles）到底是他媽什麼意思？_ 其中一張便條紙上面這麼寫， _為什麼物理學家要把簡單的字湊在一起，變成俄羅斯經典文學？_ 他看得出寫字的人有多麽努力想理解這整本論文，這一百多頁如天書般的文章。這裡面有些筆記和解釋甚至是錯的，大概是從維基百科還是哪個字典裡查來的，但對於一個物理門外漢來說已經夠好的了。

**對尼爾來說也已經夠好了。** 他咬緊嘴唇，把男人的筆記全都看了一遍，喜悅像場風暴一樣席捲他的全身。

_哇噢_ ，尼爾在合上他的論文後驚呼道。他咧嘴笑了太久，久到臉頰都開始痛了。

* * *

休假結束前三天，尼爾幫男人的家裏做了一番打掃，刷浴缸，吸地板，澆花換土，把洗乾淨的床單和枕頭套拿去曬，他唯一幫不上忙的是後陽台的垃圾桶，那裡堆著他三十幾天份的垃圾。他想男人會有辦法的，從他決定把這裡當作安全屋那天開始就該料到了。

越是習慣在男人公寓裡的日子，最初那種忐忑不安的心情就越來越少出現了。以前尼爾會覺得他們只是湊巧搭上同一艘船的旅客，腳底汪洋一片，旅程太長而他們太過寂寞，他們會持續這樣直到船舶鳴笛，或海洋有天兇狠地掀起大浪把他們從船上都給拖下去。沒有一艘會永遠開下去的船，情報界裡也沒有一段能拿承諾當永遠的關係，無論他們一起睡過多少個夜晚，接過多少次的吻，在對上彼此的視線時露出多少次會心的微笑。

但如今那些夜晚，那些吻，那些從男人臉上捕捉到的微笑代表的意義，彷彿一切都清明了起來。尼爾曾想去定義他們的關係，但他發現自己早就已經賦予它意義了，他們的腳步並未停滯不前，反而隨著時間而順向往前行；他們從沒講過這段關係算什麼，但其實他們早就說出來了，有些事情不需要用理智去了解它， _去感受它_ ，男人會說， _相信你的直覺告訴你的意義_ 。

玄關的門開了，尼爾光著腳走了出去，看著他的男人手提行李箱走進屋內，蓄鬍和西裝一如往常的完美，但看起來已經很多天沒休息了。他們對上彼此的眼睛，誰都沒先跨出第一步，尼爾的雙手在身側握緊拳頭又鬆開，最後是他鼓起全部的勇氣走過去，站到男人的面前，在男人的手握住自己的腰時側頭吻他，在男人加深這個吻時輕輕地喘氣。

在一個吻遠遠不夠，而他們終於跌跌撞撞地滾到床上去時，尼爾仰頭倒在床上，感受男人舔過他身體的每一處肌膚，親吻他的膝蓋，和他腿上怵目驚心的傷疤；男人的手指在他體內緩緩插進抽出，吸吮他的下巴與鎖骨，在他的耳朵與肩膀留下淡淡的咬痕，尼爾放肆地呻吟出聲，環住男人的脖子止不住地接吻，他有很多事情想說，問他有沒有好好睡覺，問他是否把自己丟在這的東西都收了起來，問他從什麼時候開始讀自己的論文。他可以等，尼爾在第無數個吻之間想，這艘載著他們兩人的船或許還會開很長的一段時間。

當他終於被男人填滿的那一瞬間，尼爾朝上方伸出手，摟出男人的脖子，心滿意足地在他的嘴唇上微笑。

「安全屋住起來如何？」男人問，幫他把汗濕的瀏海往後撥。

尼爾凝視著他的眼睛。「像家。」他說。

他看見男人的眼裡亮了起來。男人低頭用力地吻住他，撞進他的身體裡。而他們的手在身側相疊，緊緊地十指交纏，在很久很久之後都沒有放開過。

FIN


End file.
